la juerga de Gin Ichimaru
by Rukya
Summary: Gin siempre se divierte de maneras muy divertidas y diversas.¿Qué hará esta vez cuando borracho vea al pequeño capitán Hitsugaya? GinXHitsugaya y pequeño lemmon que hará volar la inspiración del lector.


**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE; PERTENECE A TITE KUBO: Hitsugaya y Gin tampoco T.T ¿¡Por qué!**

Hitsugaya no se podía creer lo que veía en sus ojos. Si vale, puede ser que hoy fuese el cumpleaños de Rangiku Matsumoto… Puede ser que hoy hacía fiesta…Y si tocaba fiesta, tocaban imbéciles-shinigamis amigos de Rangiku- borrachos por todo el escuadrón, si vale, había salido 20 minutos y ya sabía lo que era eso, pero tener tantos borrachos, incluyendo a su subordinada, a Kira, Hisagui y…

-"¡~Hola, Hitsugaya-taicho-san~!"-saludó alegremente Gin a Hitsugaya. Vale. Admitía que el capitán del tercer escuadrón le daba mala espina todo el rato, y ahora que estaba semi-desnudo, solo con los bóxer más aun pero…

-"I…Ichimaru, ¿estás borracho? ¿Qué haces casi-denudo?"-preguntó incrédulo Hitsugaya.

-"¿hm? ¡El único aun sin estar borracho eres tú!"-rió Gin.

-"¡Paso, me voy!"-gritó Hitsugaya.

-"¡Venga, quédate aquí! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!"-intentó-no con muchas expectativas-convencer a Hitsugaya.-"Además…"-sonrió perversamente Gin.-"Si te quedas aquí, escucharas la opinión de todos…"-continuó.-"Ya sabes, los borrachos, los niños y el pulpo Paul nunca mienten".

-"¿Paul?"-preguntó Hitsugaya.-"Además, da igual. ¡Es por eso que no quiero quedarme!"

-"¡Oh, venga! Además, tu tampoco puedes mentir".-Hitsugaya se extrañó ante esa aclaración de Gin.-"Ya sabes…los niños nunca mienten". Una vena palpitó fuertemente en la cabeza de Hitsugaya.-"era broma".-dijo Gin con una gotita cayéndole por su nuca.

-"¡Vamos hablar todos juntos!"-dijo Rangiku tambaleándose por su alto nivel de alcohol.

-"Apestas a alcohol".-gruñó Hitsugaya.

-"¡Yo pienso que el capitán Hitsugaya es un buen niño!"-gritó Kira medio sobado y medio desnudo.

-"¿Qué hace Kira semidesnudo?"-preguntó Hitsugaya con de mucho asco.

-"Hemos jugado a ver quien se quitaba la ropa antes…"-continuó Hisagui.-"¡he ganado yo!"-apareció desnudo completamente con sus bóxers entre las manos.

-"Hisagui… ¿No tienes dignidad?"-volvió a preguntar Hitsugaya con un ojo medio cerrado.

-"Lo ves, Hitsugaya-taicho-san… ¡sigues siendo un niño!"-exclamó Gin, mientras todos se quedaban adormilados excepto él e Hitsugaya.

-"No soy un niño…"-resopló.-"Y tú que, ¿no te duermes?"

-"No, no he bebido lo suficiente".-sonrió Gin a complacido.-"Pero sí que tengo ganas de juerga".-dijo mientras se acercaba a Hitsugaya y se quitó su única prenda interior.

-"¿qué haces…?"-preguntó Hitsugaya.-"¡Ese estúpido concurso ya ha acabado!"-espetó Hitsugaya, asqueado por la imagen. "Oh, no…"-pensó Hitsugaya-"está a pocos metros".-Hitsugaya tragó saliva. Veía como Ichimaru se acercó a él y le dio muchos besos tiernamente su cuello, haciendo gemir de excitación al joven capitán del décimo escuadrón.-"B-b-basta, Ichimaru…"

-"No, aun no…"-sonrió a complacido Gin.-"Aun queda mucho…"-rió Gin, quitándole la parte de arriba del haori del capitán Hitsugaya.-"Es más fácil que tengas cuerpo de crío, ¡es mucho más fácil...!"-exclamó Ichimaru.

De mientras, los subordinados de ambos y algunos más-cómo Hisagui- miraban aquella escena perversamente.

-"El capitán Hitsugaya le ha llegado su momento…"-dijo Kira.

-"Que tierno…"-acopló Rangiku a lo dicho por Kira.

-"Creo que no". Negó Hisagui.

-"¿He?"-le preguntó Rangiku, haciéndole sonrojar a Hisagui.

-"Ya le llegó su hora en otro momento".-sonrió perversamente-y ha complacido- Hisagui.

-¡~Qué pervertido~!-dijeron Matsumoto y Kira mientras seguían mirando aquella escena…

**¿FIN?**

**Hola a todooooos! Bueno, y aquí está el fic que me prometí a mi misma hacer, uno en el que Hitsugaya fuese ~uke~ con Ichimaru…XDDD. Bueno, no está muy bien hecho, y era un pequeño lemmon, siempre pensaba en hacerlo, pero nunca me atrevía y aquí esta =P Soy una pervertida o.o **

**=) Con un Review me harás muy feliz, y harás que yo siga haciendo horrorosos fics XDDD =) **


End file.
